The Philippines
The Philippines (Filipino: Pilipinas/Filipinas) is the 70th Character in Head Soccer. She was added in Update 6.0, along with Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. She is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. Playing style The Philippines plays rather offensively. Appearance The Philippines has a brown, classic short hairstyle with bangs on her forehead. She wears glasses which can't be knocked off and wears a pink ballerina-like dress. Power Button Effect When activating her power button effect, The Philippines loses her glasses to reveal large, turquoise eyes and an angry expression. She wears blue earrings in the shape of a diamond as well as a red clip in her hair. She creates an explosion that launches the opponent in the air if near and shoots what looks like pink bubble gum every 4.5 seconds or so that knocks out and paralyzes the opponent. Power Shots Air Shot: Pitch Shot During her Air Shot, the Philippines becomes very tall (about goal height) and wears a gray suit. She throws two Balls on fire, then run towards the opponent's goal and hits him/her with a baseball bat. The enemy disappears from the field for 5 seconds leaving The Philippines with an open goal. This lasts 3 seconds. Ground Shot: Baseball Batting Shot The Philippines once again grows in height with a gray suit. She pulls out a baseball bat, and a baseball that she throws into the air. Her bat fills with energy and becomes glowing red. She hits the ball which becomes bigger and runs towards the opponent's goal at high speed. If hit, the enemy will disappear from the field and come back 5 seconds later again. If the cutscene is displayed, she will hit 2 balls with the bat instead of 1. If the opponent gets hit by the second ball, he/she will fly up to outer space. The attack can last 3''' seconds, but more with the cutscene. Counter Attack: Baseball Rush Shot The Philippines becomes tall and wears her gray suit again. She pulls out this time a wooden baseball bat with spiky nails on it. She then runs very fast into the enemy goal and hits him. A short cinematic of the opponent leaving earth can be seen afterwards. He/She then reappears 3 to 4 seconds later. She rushes towards you for more or less than '''1 second. Costume The Philippines doesn't wear a costume. Unlock Requirements Clear Fight Mode or pay 6,900,000 Points. It's better to use characters that do lots of attacks, like India, Ecuador, Serbia, Ukraine or Hong Kong. United Kingdom is recommended too, as well as Hungary. You can unlock her from Headballs, but she is extremely rare - legendary. History Trivia * The Philippines is the third Female Character in the game, along with Ukraine and Serbia. * She is the 17th Asian character in the game. * She is the 3rd character with a cutscene during her power shot, with Norway, Mongolia, Senegal, Bolivia, Silicon Valley and Boxing being the others. * She is the only character that doesn't appear in her cutscene. * The Philippines is the 9th character who wears glasses, along with the Netherlands, Poland, Hong Kong, Mon-K, Nepal, Ukraine, Serbia and Norway. * The Philippines is one of the characters that are centered around a sport that isn't soccer. The others are: Madagascar, Bolivia, Silicon Valley, Boxing and Iceland. * This character uses the same hurt sound as Brazil from Head Basketball. * She and Boxing come from the same country. * She is one of the characters that does not make an appearance in Death Mode. * She, along with Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley need to be defeated in Fight Mode in order to be able to play against them in Arcade. * She is, along with Mon-K, the only character that has a unique naked body that can only be seen at the start of Death Mode. * She is the first boss in Fight Mode. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Update 6.0 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume